Mortal Combat?
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: Inspired by TheSwissCookie/kero-kai's comic, "In That Case," page 19. Miles and Phoenix get into a wrestling match on the floor over an argument of The Steel Samurai, of all things... Humour


**Dedicated to TheSwissCookie/kero-kai whose AWESOME & AMAZING NaruMitsu comic, In That Case, inspired this silly little ficlet, with grateful thanks! :)**  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _A/N: Miles Edgeworth, Phoenix Wright and The Steel Samurai do not belong to me; they belong to CAPCOM. The silly, ridiculous plot, however, is mine. :)_  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Miles and Phoenix get into a wrestling match on the floor over an argument about The Steel Samurai, of all things..._  
 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Silly, pointless ridiculousness. Merely an excuse for me to have Phoenix and Miles roll about on the floor. :") I am shameless...

Hope you enjoy!

Not beta read.

 **Thanks** to my readers and all those who have favourited, reviewed, story alerted, favourite author or author alerted me. I appreciate it more than I can say! :)

 **EXTRA EXTRA Special thanks** to my beloved husband, DezoPenguin, for all his help, support, advice, the title, nagging (when necessary) and encouragement! I appreciate it more than I can say! Love you!

Comments are appreciated and constructive criticism is welcomed. I will probably change some things at some point; always room for improvement!

Rated Teen, male/male relationships, Humour, Phoenix x Edgeworth

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You take that back!" Miles Edgeworth's angry voice echoed in the silent living room, his face brick red with anger, his hands clenched into fists.

"I will not!" Phoenix Wright's equally angry voice retorted back at his furious lover standing across from him, his arms folded over his chest in a defensive posture. "And I _won't_ apologize for it, either!"

The argument was in full swing and had been for some time over the relative merits of the Steel Samurai-Miles's position that he was now defending vigorously-and the other over what could be considered childish nonsense which was Phoenix's and he was defending his side just as staunchly, and heatedly, as his lover was.

"How can you disparage the Steel Samurai?! The Defender of Neo Tokyo!" Miles' voice was thick with disbelief and disapproval at his partner's lack of respect for the Steel Samurai.

"I can because all it is is some overhyped, kid's show claptrap," he replied smartly, leaning in closer to Miles, a sneer on his face, "with an equally stereotypical action hero!"

Miles stared at him, his mouth working but no words emerged.

Phoenix gave his partner a look of disdain. "I can understand why kids would fall for this nonsense but, for heaven's sake, Miles, you're a grown man!"

"Ho-how could…you…?!" Miles could barely get the words out from between his clenched teeth, his dark grey eyes stormy as they snapped grey sparks at the man who stood across from him. "Damn… you, **WRIIIGHT**!"

He lunged forward, his hands reaching out to grab a handful of Phoenix's shirt; though startled, the other man refused to back down, meeting Miles' infuriated gaze with a stubborn lift of his chin.

"Take… **THAT… BACK**!"

"No! I meant what I said and I still don't get exactly what you see in this... this…!"

" **TAKE! THAT! BACK!** " Miles shook him but Phoenix refused to back down, his hand snatching a handful of Miles' silk cravat, his blue eyes glittering with barely suppressed rage.

" **NEVER**!"

With a mix of incoherent growls and shouted threats of bodily violence, the two collapsed into a flailing sea of arms and legs, rolling around on the floor. The two engaged in mortal combat for some time, each refusing to back down and give any quarter and stubbornly sticking to their respective positions.

After some time had passed, Miles inadvertently flipped Phoenix over on his back, his body covering his partner's as he fought to gain a better grip on his shirt but Phoenix complicated matters by getting up in his face and his mouth pressed hard against his.

"MMPH!" Miles was startled by the sudden feel of Phoenix's mouth against his but he couldn't deny that it wasn't exactly an… _unwelcome_ … intrusion by any stretch of the imagination.

In the midst of mortal combat, with the two of them rolling around on the floor like a couple of enraged schoolboys, Miles found that his anger was slowly beginning to dissipate the longer their mouths remained glued together.

 _I wonder if Phoenix feels the same…?_

Miles didn't have to wait long to find out. He felt Phoenix's mouth, once stiff and unyielding, now begin to move wetly against his, his tongue grazing the outside of his lips. With a muffled moan, Miles opened his mouth to his lover and they kissed deeply, losing themselves in the fervent embrace.

Miles felt Phoenix release his death grip on his cravat and his also loosened on Phoenix's shirt, their hands sliding over each others shoulders, moans now pouring from their conjoined lips.

They parted to take a breath, embarrassed, throaty chuckles emerging from deep in their throats as they looked at the position they found themselves in at the present. And what it had all started over.

Miles's fingers strayed lazily over Phoenix's cheek as he rubbed the tip of his nose against his lover's, his cheeks a faint pink.

"Well," he said, his voice soft, "this is a fine mess we find ourselves in, isn't it?" He sounded positively embarrassed at finding himself tangled with Phoenix in a heap on the floor but not an entirely unpleasant one, either.

"Indeed." Phoenix chuckled, his eyes fluttering closed as he leaned into Miles' tender caresses. "It was rather silly of us, wasn't it?"

Miles' eyes closed, breathing in Phoenix's scent. "It was, I'll admit."

They lay there in silence for a few moments before Phoenix spoke, his voice soft and warm as his fingers crept down Miles' back, stopping at the end of his shirt and tugging upward. Miles shifted his body slightly to the right in order to help him pull his shirt over his head and he busied himself doing the same to Phoenix's.

"I love you, Miles."

"I love you, too, Phoenix."

Their lips came together again and they spent the next few hours proving, once again, that their deep love for each other remained unchanged even by a very serious disagreement about the Steel Samurai; it was a thoroughly unexpected, though wonderful, turn of events and neither Phoenix or Miles regretted the turn the fight had taken.

Compromise, after all, _is_ the name of the game.

 ***FIN***


End file.
